Elemental prophecy
by Awesome adventurer
Summary: Book #2 of A Fiery Decision. Aril has grown up with her father and never knowing a thing about her mother. While going to a party in town she meets Damian. A mysterious boy, who is simply charming. But is Damian the evil she is destined to destroy using the 7 elements she has to collect? Join Aril and Damian on their journey of love loss and betrayal. (more to the story than this.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to the Sequal of A Fiery Decision! If you are just joining my story now I would highly recomend reading the orgianal story. As for the people who know the story; this story follows Sierra's kid Aril. Now I just want to say this up front; the profecey will not come into huge play till later. Just until I can build up relationships between the characters.**

**Aril: shut up and get on with the fanfic**

Aril's POV

I wake up to the familiar smell of red waffles. I take in the delicious aroma then float out of bed. I rake a hand through my brown-red hair that fades to blonde at the tips, then float downstairs in my blue and white PJs. "Good morning." my father says as I plop into my chair at the kitchen table "Mornin'." I reply then sucking the red from a waffle "You remember what day it is?" he asked "No what?" "Ugh, it's the day of the masquerade ball at the party hall." "Oh cool, have fun." I say sleepily. Honestly I don't want to go to this ball, it's just a bunch of random creatures bound for death, masked and dancing with strangers. I'd rather be out in the woods, shooting targets with my great grandmothers bow & arrow. "I wasn't talking about me." dad said "Dad, I don't want to go. Besides I've got a lot of work to do down in the restaurant." "I'm 35 Aril, I can handle my own restaurant. Aril, your a young lady! You shouldn't be guarding yourself from every relationship, just because your afraid of death." "Whatever, I've got to open the shop." "This talk isn't over, Aril Rose Abadeer." he said using my full name. I got my middle name from the jewel I wear around my neck. It's a rose quartz shaped in a raindrop form, my father said that my mother gave it to me when I was a baby so I would always have a piece of her. I have never taken this necklace off and I don't plan to ever take it off. I walk over to the French doors and unlock them, then I write open in fancy lettering on the chalkboard that hangs in the window, finally I set all the tables. I tie my black apron around over my maroon T-shirt and black ripped jeans. I laced up my converse then tie my hair back into a low ponytail. The first costumer walks in and I greet her with a warm smile "Hello , how are you today?" "Hello miss Aril, why don't you look all grown up now don't ye? Last time I saw ye was just a wee lass!" she exclaimed "What can I get for you mrs.D?" I laughed "Just a Scone and some coffee." she said walking to one of the set tables. I came out a minute later with her meal balanced on a trey in one hand "There you go." "Thank you my dear. Say, why don't you stay a while?" "I'd really love to, but breakfast rush is coming soon, and I gotta get the stove going." just then, two of our kitchen workers came in "Morning Marry and Ruth." "Morning!" The two forest nymphs said in unison "Mary. Ruth, I need you two on pastries this morning." dad said coming down the stairs "And Aril, you aren't working today. You are going to go get ready for this party." "Dad, that's so not fair!" "No buts, now go and do as I say!" he said shoving me out the door with my blood red cloak. I mutter things under my breath as I trade my work apron for the cloak. I yank the hood up so it would cover my face from the sun, then headed out having no intention to do what my dad bid.

Damian's POV

My father and I were out in the dark forest, a ways away from our house near the small village of Ivory. We came to a small clearing "This spot will be good." he said his raspy voice scaring the birds off the nearby trees "What are we doing here exactly?" I ask. He looked at me with the usual evil glint in his eyes "You remember how to use swords?" he tossed me a long sword, made for battle, then got into a battle stance. I lunged at him, our swords clashing together. I push against him with all of my might but it was no match for him. My father has unbelievable strength. He pushed with so much force, I was knocked to the ground while my sword was on the other end of the clearing. He pointed his sword at me and looked at me with a face so angry, it looked like it would catch on fire. "Pathetic! That performance was that of a baby! You will never live up to your destiny! I should have left you in the forest to die, Damian!" he stormed off, and I just lay there defeated. It's not like this stuff never happened before. I'm just lucky he doesn't hit me like he used to when I was little. When I return home I see my parents sitting together on the couch. "Oh look failure is back!" my mother elbowed him in the side and he actually whimpered in pain. "Honey, we need to talk..." she said solemnly "What is it?" "Your father think it best if you live away from us while the prophecy is happening." I was a little shocked but I knew that it would let me be away from my father. "I've already arranged you a cabin on the outskirts of Ivory. You know what you must do tonight?" he asked "Find the girl, then trick her." I said "Good. Now here's the map to the cabin." my mother handed me the map then hugged me "Go kill that witch's daughter." she said as she hugged me. I said a brief goodbye, then I was off on my horse Max.

Aril's POV

As I walk aimlessly around Ivory, I run into a familiar face. "Jewel, what are you doing here?" "Aril? Oh my gosh it is you! I just came here to help with the preparations for the party. They asked me to help because the princess of the Candy Kingdom throws a wicked party." Jewel was my best friend ever since I was little. Jewel was a pretty girl with almost white pink skin, light brown short hair, and violet eyes. She wear a blue dress that fades at the bottom, under her white pristine lab coat. "I know you do throw a awesome party. Hey remember your 7th birthday party?" "Yeah, my dad accidentally burnt the cake while lighting the candles!" we both shared a long laugh then Jewel asked "Hey, are you going to the party?" "Oh no, I don't do that kind of thing." "Nonsense! You have to come!" she said grabbing my wrist an tugging me to what I call the "girly" part of town. I call it that because all of the beauty shops and clothing shops are down there. Ugh it makes me shutter. She tugged me into the hair salon and once we were in I yanked my hand away. "I am NOT cutting my hair!" "Oh come on, your hair would look so pretty!" I sighed then reluctantly sat in the chair. "Okay sweety bell, what do ya have in mind?" I don't know, how about you cut it to here (upper back length) and some swoop bangs and layers.

After we got my hair done Jewel dragged me into the beauty salon. After getting my nails painted dark red, getting my legs and eyebrows waxed (by the way it hurt like a mother) then they did my makeup, they did dark grey almost black eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara. "Oh. my. god. You look so pretty!" Jewel said as we walked out of that pain center. "Now what?" I groan "Don't be such a downer! We're going to go pick our masks and dresses." I groan as we go into the store.

I got a dark blood red mermaid dress that ruffled and twirled like a beautiful rose at the bottom, along with a black mask with dark red detailing. Jewel got a silver sparkly ball gown and a mask to match. "Oh, you look prettier than the mixture I made today in my lab!" she said fluffing my curled hair. I hate to admit it but it was actually fun doing all this beauty stuff. "Thanks." I mutter "Ok I'll see you tonight!" Jewel called as she walked away "Bye!" I wave goodbye then head back home to get dressed and stuff for tonight.

Damian's POV

I arrived at the cabin, and I had to admit that it looked really nice. I put Max in the stable then walked into the luxurious cabin. My dad sure wasn't kidding when he said he arranged everything. I set my bag on the bed with a colorful quilt, then went to get ready for tonight's party. I decided to wear a tux and a black mask with silver detailing that was as dark as my messy black hair, it also complimented my pale skin and red eyes nicely. I decide to walk to the big castle like center where the party was held. But as I got there I realized... I only have a vague idea on what this girl looks like!

Aril's POV

I walk downstairs in my gown and my mask was off. "Aww Rosie, you look beautiful." dad said. He always calls me Rosie on account of my middle name. "Thanks, dad." I say adjusting my black hoop earrings. "Remember, you have to be home by eleven o'clock." he reminded me while handing me my purse "Don't worry I will." "I love you." "Love you two, bye." and with that I was wearing my mask and heading out the door.

I see the other citizens of Ivory walking toward the party, all of them wearing masks. I couldn't tell one person from the next. I walk down the cobblestone streets that are lined with trees covered in red and gold leaves. I hear a familiar voice. "Hey Aril!" Cade said as he floated down from the moon where he was probably doing his princely duties. "Hey Cade." Cade was wearing a suit and a white mask over his grey eyes. "You look great." Cade said blushing a bit. I knew Cade had a crush on me, but I've known him since I was little, and I just don't see him as more than a older brother "Thanks bro..." I say hoping he will get the gist. His expression saddened but I really didn't want to lead him on. We keep walking and I glance over at him, the wind was gently tousling his teal blue hair.

At the party...

As we arrived I noticed that I couldn't tell who anyone was! "Wow. Can you tell anyone apart, Cade?" but he was already gone, disappeared into the crowd of dancing people. I maneuvered my way though the crowd till I bumped into someone. As I stumble back I feel a pair of strong but tender hands steady me. I gaze up into two mesmerizing red eyes.

Damian's POV

This couldn't have been the girl I was looking for... This girl was radiant with beauty, and the girl I was looking for was some sort of monster. But this girl...it just felt right to have her in my arms. "S-sorry!" she apologized backing away "Don't be, it was my fault." I said taking a step forward and taking her hands in mine "If you don't mind, may I ask you to dance?" "Um, s-sure." a sweet symphony began to play and we danced a elegant minuet. In the end of our dance I looked into her magnificent amber eyes that just drew me closer to her. I lifted her mask to see her beautiful face. She blushed as I looked down at her. I realized that I still needed to fulfill my job, so walking away reluctantly we exchanged names and I learned her name was Aril. I spent the rest of the night looking for the girl but I did not find her. As I walked into the cabin I notice a note and picture on the table. The note read...

Dear Damian,

I realized that you had no picture reference to go off of so here.

,Dad

I looked at the picture and gasped at the image. In the photograph was Aril, perfect, wonderful, astonishing Aril. And she was the one I was destined to battle with, and destroy.

Aril's POV

I cant believe what I just did! I danced with some total stranger and he made me blush! ME! But somehow I don't regret my decision. Damian. That wthesis name; with his his black hair, pale skin, and red eyes. Though I knew his characteristics, I had no idea what he actually looked like behind his mask, and it drove me insane trying to find out what he looked like. I wish he was here with me, something about him just felt perfectly right, and when we touched it was like all the butterflies in the world were in my stomach. I knew in my heart that I had to see Damian again.

**Aril: Why did you make me dance with him?!**

**me: Stop complaining you know you like him! :3**

**Aril: *Blushes***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I don't feel like this is the best chapter especially after a week but yeah. Here it is.**

Aril's POV

My eyes flutter open to see my father staring down at me sternly. "Whaaaaaat?" I groan and roll over "Aril Rose Abadeer, did you forget about your responsibilities down stairs!?" My eyes shot open and I looked at my clock on the wall. "Aril, we completely missed breakfast because people thought we were closed!" "I'm so sorry dad! Just let me get ready and I'll be right down!" I said pushing him out the door "Fine but you better hurry, lunch rush is starting soon." he said from behind the door. I rush over to my closet and just put on a black long sleeve shirt and some dark skinny jeans. I brushed out my wavy hair, not having time to straighten it I just put it into a ponytail. I lace up my checkered converse and race downstairs.

As I go down stairs the restaurant is packed. The line is going out the door. "Aril, go work the cash register your faster than anyone here!" Dad called out I go and work swiftly at the cash register. Soon the line is cut in half and diminishing quickly.

Later...

As the shop begins to clear out someone I least expected came through the door. "Damian?!" he looked almost as surprised as I was "Aril! I didn't know you worked here." "I live here too. My dad owns this shop." "Oh, cool." he said looking around. "So, what can I get you?" "Just some hot chocolate, it's a bit nippy out there." "That's fall in Ivory for ya!" I laughed. I handed him his drink he smiled sheepishly "Uh Aril, I was wonder ing if you wanted to hang out or something?" I blushed a little bit then glanced at my dad. He was glaring at Damian but he nodded his consent. "Sure Damian, just let me grab my stuff." I went into the back and took off my apron and put on my leather jacket with a hood, I put on some gloves then went back to Damian.

Damian's POV

I have no intention to be with Aril. Now that she is my enemy, I must gain her trust before I have to kill her. She came out and she looked beautiful as always but that's not my focus. We walk outside onto the frigid streets of Ivory. She pulls up her cloth hood over her head and I can't help asking...

Aril's POV

"Do you need that hood when it's cloudy like this?" I give him a smile and answer "Not really, I guess it's just habit." I take off the hood and we walk through the market place. We walk by a cart selling roses of all varieties when Damian stops me. "Do you know the meaning of the color of roses?" "No,why?" I ask, not really caring a whole lot about roses. "Because, there is a rose I think suits you." he said walking over to the cart and picking a lovely lavender rose. "How does it relate to me?" I ask skeptically "The lavender rose represents enchantment and beauty. Yeah, this suits you." he said smiling. I blushed at his gesture. Honestly I've never had this type of flirting with anyone and it was kinda awkward to me. "Th-thanks." I say trying to hide my blush "No problem, a lady like you deserves it." I blushed harder and I just kept walking along.

Damian's POV

I knew I had her by the red painted on his face. "So what now?" "I don't know. Do you know how to sword fight?" "Sure do!" she drew her sword and swung it at me, barely missing my face. "Wow, your good! But I'm better."

Valcon's POV

I walk down the hall to Scarlett's room. I knock lightly on the door. "Come in." I hear from behind the door, I open it up and see Scarlett reading a book up on her loft bed. "Oh Val, what's up?" "I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out?" "Sure, anything for my best friend!" she hopped down from the bed, her half shaven fire hair flowing upwards, her brown eyes sparkling with joy. Gosh she's so though I live in their castle I've never truly been a part of her family. When I was little, king Youngblood said if I wanted to stay within the castle I had to be a worker to make up for it, yet Queen Sierra always treated me as if I was her son, and that was reason I wanted to stay, because I never had a mother. "So what do ya wanna do?" "I don't know... How about we go up to the abandon castle observatory?" "I don't think mom would want us near her instruments..." "Come on, I go up there all the time!" "Fine." she laughed as I pulled her down the hall toward the observatory.

Damian's POV

This day has been great. Aril took me on a tour of Ivory, and now I'm walking her home. I glance over at her a twinkle in her eyes. I blush at my thoughts remind myself that I will kill her in the end. But I can't help looking at her, she is just so beautiful. We reach her door and I can't help but be sad that she has to die. "Damian... I want to thank you for getting me out of my house, I had a wonderful time." she beamed at me with her dazzling smile. "I should be saying the same thing to you, Aril." she smiled happily and through her arms around me and gave me a tight hug. My grip on the dagger behind my back loosened with the shock. I hugged her back, hoping that I could find a reason not to kill her. As we pulled away from the hug I drew closer to her, till her soft lips touched mine. One part of me couldn't believe what I was doing while the other part knew it was right. I completely let go of the dagger and brought my hand up to her face.

Aril's POV

I feel as if I could fly to the edge of the multiverse and back. As we broke away I looked up into his big red eyes. "Goodnight, Damian." I said as I walked up the stairs to the door "Goodnight, Aril." he smiled at me as I went through the door. "So, how did it go?" Dad asked from behind me. I jumped at the surprise and I sighed in relief when I saw him. "Dad, you don't just sneak up on someone like that!" "Sorry I was just curious!" "Well it's non of your business!" "Come on, I just wanna know if you like him." he said taking a gun off of the shelf and cleaning it. "Dad, put down the gun and listen." he set it down on the table. "I honestly like him. I don't know why, it's the most girliest thing I've ever done!" I said running a hand through my hair frustratedly. "Honey, it's okay to like a boy." he went to hug me but I shoved him away, my face red from frustration and embarrassment. "No! It's not okay! I don't even know myself anymore, I'm falling for a random guy I literally met last night!" I stormed upstairs and slammed my bedroom door behind me. I flopped onto my bed and covered my face with my hands. All I can see and think about is him, his deep melodic voice, his black hair that flops perfectly into his red eyes. That's how I fell asleep. In utter confusion.

Valcon's POV

When we got to the observatory I saw the instruments all kept in one corner. The roof of the observatory was completely glass, giving a marvelous view of the night sky, and the city skyline below us. "Beautiful!" Scarlet said in amazement the stars glittering in her eyes. "Sure is." I say looking up at the stars myself. I give her a side hug and she lightly grabs my hand. "You wanna here something stupid?" she asked "Sure" "I-I..." "Take your time." "Ilikeyou!" my eyes went wide "I know it's weird since we're like best friends, so if you don't feel the same I get it." she lowered her head almost shamefully. I brought her chin up to look at me. "Scarlet, I feel the same." and that's when I kissed her.

**Now before you go scream "EWW their technically siblings!" I just want to point out that I have a plan. So don't think I'm paring a brother and sister together.**

**Aril: Why do you make me do all that romantic crap?!**

**Because I can! :3**

**Aril: ****_Hiiiiissssss *_****Bares fangs***


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT?! Another chapter on the same weekend?! Well brochachos I didn't wright it, Sydney did! That's right Sydney is writing again! also, I'm on winter break so I'll try to update as much as possible!**

**Aril: just get on with the fanfic!**

Valcons's POV

The kiss was magical and getting deeper. We both got caught up in the moment. We both herd footsteps. I let go of her then I grabbed her hand. We snuck out through the secret door way. There were secret hallways all throughout the castle. Scarlett and I used to explore them when we were little. She'd convince me all the time. We headed towards my bed room. I pulled her into my bedroom, I put my arm out like a gentle man opening the door for her, gesturing towards the bed. I said "shall we?" "We shall" she said.

Aril's POV

I woke up a little bit earlier so I can get my hours in so I could go to my best friend's house, Jewel, her dad is king gum wad. That's what my dad calls him. I have no idea but he said because of something in the past. But whatever. So I went down and started my shift. …. 11:30 am…. "Aril I got the lunch shift. Today is not very busy. Go see your friend." "But dad I can still stay and help." "No. go, you need some 'girl' time" "fiiiine" I huffed. I went to grab my gloves and hoodie. And I left. It took me a while to walk all the way there but today was nice and I wanted to walk. I like the outdoors. But something felt... wrong. I felt like someone was watching me.

Damian's POV

I had to keep a close eye on her, since I _was_ going to kill her. I hid in the bushes and trees to see where she was going. If I was right she was on her way to the candy kingdom. She look so beautiful in this weather it was snowing lightly … she looked so beautiful with snowflakes in her hair. STOP! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO KILL HER IF YOU KEEP THINKING LIKE THIS?! I was so angry with myself I almost blew my cover. Whenever she moved I had to move too. She arrived at the candy kingdom… when I realized "how am I going to get into the castle?" When suddenly I had an idea.

Aril's POV

I still feel like someone is following me. When I hear a noise in the trees I turned around quickly "WHOS THERE?!" I shout. I was about to turn around when Damian came out of the trees and bushes. "Hey, sorry I didn't mean scare you. I went to your house and weren't there and your dad said you were on your way to the Candy Castle and then I saw you walking. You looked so pretty in the snow, I didn't want to scare you." He looked so sad but he had a cocky grin. "I'm sorry" he said I saw his apology on his face. I felt bad. "No its ok you didn't scare me to bad. I was coming here to talk to my friend Jewel. You can come in if you want?" "Sure, I would like that" he looked so gorgeous in the snow. He was perfect. I never fussed over a boy so much. I didn't know what was happening with me! UGH!

Jewel's POV

"Princess, there's a visitor here to see you may I let them up?" "Yes, Peppermint Maid I was just finishing" was expecting my best friend Aril. When she came up I was surprised to see a man with her. "Aril, who is your friend here?" "Oh yea! Jewel, this is Damian, Damian this is Jewel." "Greetings, Damian" "hey" he replied. "Aril do you trust him?" I said skeptically "Yea! Of course! Wait… can I?" he took both of her hands. They were facing face to face. "Of course Aril. You can always trust me." then he kissed her hands. She turned towards to me and said "Yes, I can trust him." "Ok then... I have something to tell you." "What?" she asked concerned. I went to my desk and as usual she followed me. I sat in my chair and open one of the secret compartments. "I was looking through my dad's stuff and I found this." I took out a scroll. It was old, dirty and ripped. I unraveled it and I put four paper weights on each corner. "It's in code but I was able to deceiver it. It took awhile, I never saw this kind of inscription before."

Aril's POV

She looked concerned. I was done waiting "what does it say?!" "I believe it's about you." She said. "Just read it to me" "ok but I want to warn you. It's rather confusing."

Prophecy

A girl born from light and night

Will come of age to stop a evil twin of pure she will not do it twin of light will accompany her while she goes and retrieves the power of the seven elements

Fire

Water

Earth

Ice

Magic

Wind

Storm

She is said to be form a faraway land to become the queen of the elements.

"Well what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked very confused. "I don't know any twins!" I yelled I didn't need this or this boy 'issue' "I don't know I was hoping you knew." She replied downcast. I turned and looked at Damian "Do you have any ideas of what it could mean?" he hesitated "Nope" he said.

Valcon's POV

I woke up that morning with Scarlett in my arms shirtless. She looked so peaceful sleeping. When she woke up. "What time is it?" she asked. I looked over at the clock and said "8:30 am" she sat up a little and I had to adjust to get comfortable and still have her in my arms. She rubbed her eyes. She layed her head down on my chest. We just laid there cuddling I was playing with her hair while she rubbed my hand. This went on for about 45 minutes. "You know we have to keep this a secret" I finally got the nerve to say. "What do you mean?" "I mean what happened and us." She sat all the way up this time. "WHY?" she asked a little loudly. "SHHHH! You don't want to wake people up. We have to keep it a secret because imagine your mothers reaction she would be heartbroken! And your dad would surely kick me out of the castle and banned me from seeing you, and you don't want that do you?" " I guess not." She laid back down on my chest. " I don't want to keep it a secret but I guess its fun. Like forbidden love." Gosh she was so adorable.

**hope you liked it, and expect more on the way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I feel like a horrible author for not updating; and this chapter doesn't really make up for it... But enjoy!**

Jewell's POV

I pulled Aril aside, leaving Damian in the other room. "Look Aril, I think you may know a twin. I think it's Damian, and he's not the good twin." "What are you saying?!" "I'm saying; Damian isn't who you think he is, he's using you! Trust me, I know a lot about neurology. He's getting in your head Aril! Don't you see?!" "So... Your saying he's the evil that wants to kill me?" "Aril, all I know is that within that prophecy it tells you the first element you need to collect is Earth. To get the elements you must go to each of the elemental kingdoms. There you will have to go to each of the castles and go into the dungeon inside. Once you collect the element the next one will appear on a scroll, then you repeat the sequence till you collect them all. I believe in you Aril. Now go to the Earth Kingdom." her expression went from sad to determined. "What about Damian?" "Aril, honestly I have no idea if he's the good or evil twin. I know he is a twin though, I feel it in my gut." "I'll start toward the Earth Kingdom then." she said flying back into the other room.

Aril's POV

"Damian, do you by chance have a twin?" he evaded my gaze and hesitantly said "N-no! Why ask such a silly question?" I narrowed my gaze "Well I guess I have to go to the Earth Kingdom now. Bye Jewel!" I called as I floated out of the castle, Damian following me out.

(Outside the CK)

"Why are you following me?" I say in a agitated tone. "What? Why can't I go with you?" "Because I know what you are! And I don't want some guy around that wants to kill me!" his eyes went wide Aril no, no you've got it all wrong!" he gave a heavy sigh "Aril... I-I love you." he looked down at his feet.

Damian's POV

Even though I hate it I do love Aril, I've been in denial about it since I met her. I just have to accept that I'm not the evil kid my father wanted. I've fallen for for my enemy, and I want to do anything I can to help her. The look on her face is of pure shock. "I-it's true." "I don't know what to say Damian." she looked up at me, confusion showing in her amber eyes. I lean down and gently kiss her forehead. "I want you to know that I will make sure you get those elements." she smiled and through her arms around me. I hugged her back and as the snow fell around us it seemed to sparkle.

Kassie's POV

I impatiently jump around the throne room as I wait for my new teacher. Today I will finally start my princess lessons. My golden hair flops behind me as I jump, annoying my parents who sit on their thrones. Now I know what your thinking. "How can the fire princess have blonde hair?" well I'm not the average fire person, I'm part human. I have human characteristics but I can control fire. I got my moms old hair, her eyes but mine have little gold sunflowers, and I got my dads nose and cheekbones. Today my teacher is going to teach me 'princess edict' and how to use my powers! I'm sooooo excited!

"Your highness, there is a lady at the door, shall I let her in?" "Yes, bring her in." father said and the guard quickly opened the door. "Hello your majesties." a young fire woman came in and bowed before my parents. "And you must be Kassie!" she curtsied for me then turned back to my parents "She's a lot older than I thought." "She's 10, she is old enough to moderately control her powers. It was just easier to wait till she was older." mother said in a calm voice. "The way I see it, we've got a lot to learn so we best get started." she grabbed my hand and tugged me out to the garden.

Aril's POV

We arrived at the Earth Kingdom in what felt like no time. We walk through the busy streets filled with human like people with leafy hair and clothes. Tree-like houses and buildings lined the dirt streets and the citizens seemed very cheerful. In the middle of Earth Kingdom lay the huge castle. It was as tall as a redwood tree! The whole town baring the colors of fall, even the people! We got to the castle gate and talked to the guards. They led us inside and sitting there on her throne was the Queen. She has piercing green eyes, curly blonde hair, and floating atop her head was a gold sparkling vine crown. She wore a white dress with vine like detailing that complemented her skin tone. "What do you seek?" she asked, her voice like silk. "We need to get the element of Earth" "I see, I will show you the way." from her throne she raised the ground into stairs. She led us down the hall and she opened a door with a key she kept tucked behind her ear. "Go, young chosen one." I passed through the door with Damian and it shut behind us. Lights on the wall lit the passage green. "We have to be careful." I say pulling out my machete "You carry that with you?!" Damian asked "yeah" I inch forward carefully, making sure there are no traps. At the end of the hall there was a huge ravine with ropes on the ceiling and a long vine. I look in surprise as a message carves itself on the wall. "Earth is trusting. If you do not trust Earth, Earth will not protect you. Do you trust Earth to carry you and your friend across the ravine?" "Damian, we need to go across on the vine." "Are you nuts?! There are ropes up there!" "You need to trust. Trust in Earth and in me." he looked at me skeptically. I rolled my eyes and grabbed one of the ropes. As I tug on it, it falls loose from the dirt ceiling and fell to the bottom of the ravine. When it hit the bottom I heard a deep growl. My body stiffened and I grabbed the vine tightly and so did he. "Okay, 1,2,3!" I jumped and we swung across the ravine and landing safely on the other platform. "I never thought I would do that!" Damian said the fear evident in his voice. "Well it's only going to get harder." "Earth is being connected. Be one with Earth and pull the living vine." the message read "seems easy enough." I sat cross legged on the ground and closed my eyes. I tried hard to link with the nature around me but I couldn't. "Don't strain yourself." Damian said softly into my ear "Cut the sweetness crap." I said pushing him away playfully. I took a few deep breaths and my senses started to dull; I could feel the energy throughout the room. I can feel the life energy from every pebble. I could see energy pulsing through everything except the dead vines. I broke my trance and I pulled the living vine, a door opened through the dirt wall. "How did you know?" "Linking your spiritual energy with that around you, let's you feel the energy of all living things." I walked through the doorway into a empty room. The door sealed behind me and a pedestal on the other end of the room lit the room green. "Insert key." In displayed on hologram. On the pedestal there is the shape of the raindrop. I look at my necklace in realization. "I-I can't!" I say, tears threatening to escape from my eyes. "You have to Aril. For the element." Damian said putting his hand on my shoulder. I unhooked the chain and gently put the stone in the slot. The gem started to glow pink and pink sparkles formed a rose. Just like that the ground began to quake as a staircase formed up to a platform. I walked up the steps hesitantly and floating at the top was a green glowing sphere. "Claim your element young chosen one." a female voice boomed. I hesitantly reached out my arm and touched the sphere. The orb flashed green as a shock went up my arm. I felt invigorated. I felt one with the earth. I raised my hand and the ground rose up. "Wow!" I said staring at my palm in amazement. Just then my necklace came at me and hooked itself around my neck again, and a door opened. Revealing the night sky. Out of the wall came a scroll that flew into my hands. I unfolded it and read aloud. "You have collected the power of Earth. Next you will hunt for the element of Water." "Cool." I walked out with Damian holding my hand as we headed back toward Ivory.

"So... What are we?" "I don't know... Do you want to go out with me?" he replied awkwardly with his cheeks getting red. I stopped mid stride and looked at him "Yes. Yes Damian I will go out with you." he smiled wide then picked me up and spun me around. I smiled back and he kissed me. Not a fake kiss, but a real "sparks fly" moment. As horrible as it is to think of me as a girl in love; I can't help loving him. He's my soulmate.

**again, sorry for this lame chapter. Schools been a pain in the ass, but when is it not. **


End file.
